


Paper Crowns

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: De-aged Starscream, Fluff, Gen, Snippets, Sparkling Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Starscream has been turned into a sparkling and taken in by the Autobots. He decides to make a little something for Skyfire, however, the sparkling is struggling to get his present to work.(Fic extract)
Relationships: Bumblebee & Starscream (Transformers), Jetfire | Skyfire & Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Paper Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet from what was meant to be a larger fic but I only got this scene done. I don't actually have a plot for the rest of this fic but I just wanted to write out this bit. Hope everyone enjoys this snippet at least!

Bumblebee entered the room to see the young seeker sitting by the table. He had his head down and seemed to be deep in activity. The sparkling was so tiny sitting on Skyfire's oversized desk. The seekerlet had needed to place five pillows on the stall just to reach it. There were several pieces of torn up paper below on the floor. Bumblebee walked over with a smile on his face as he approached.

"Hey there Starscream, what are you doing?"

The seekerlet glared at him with suspicion (though he was now so young it looked like a pout), and then he went back to what he was doing on his desk. Bumblebee peaked over and saw there were colouring crayons and fake gemstones and gluesticks littered about the workplace. Starscream himself was trying to cover a piece of paper from view.

"I'm making a crown." He said after a moment.

Bumblebee looked at it, managing to see the huge fake-jewel laden crown Starscream had been working on. It was three times the size of his helm.

"It looks a little big for you."

"It's not for me, dummy, it's for Skyfire." Starscream said before he went back to scrawling some patterns on it.

"Oh, I see. That's really nice, Starscream. I'm sure he'll love it." Bumblebee smiled.

Starscream stopped, the little sparkling kicked his legs back and forth. On the little Starscream's face was a look of worry.

"I don't think he'll like it." Starscream mumbled.

"What?" Bumblebee stepped closer. "Are you kidding? I'm sure he's gonna love it."

"It needs to be perfect." Starscream said, looking disappointedly at the paper crown. "Skyfire's been so nice to me. He always looks after me, and he helps me. Even when I'm mean to the other Autobots he always helps when I'm sad. He always looks out for me. I want to make something perfect for him."

Starscream looked at the crown before he picked it up and tore it in half.

"Hey! No! Don't do that!" Bumblebee shouted.

Starscream paused, only to keep glaring at him.

"It looked really nice, you didn't have to tear it up."

"It's not perfect. I hate it."

"Well, why don't I help you?" Bumblebee said. Starscream gave him another suspicious glare, but he didn't complain as Bumblebee stepped closer. "We can both do it together."

"Okay... but you have to do everything I order you to!" the sparkling shouted.

Bumblebee laughed.

"Alright then, your majesty." he said sarcastically. However, after seeing the huge smile that broke out on Starscream's face, maybe saying that had been a mistake.

"Let's make the best crown ever!" Starscream declared at the top of his voice.

Bumblebee stood next to  him .

"Of course, with only the best glitter and plastic rhinestones money can buy." And with that Starscream pointed with a crayon to the part he wanted Bumblebee to colour in, and the two worked on making the most perfect crown they possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this comments and kudos are always super appreciated!


End file.
